simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Smutny Klaun
Smutny Klaun (ang. Tragic Clown) – jeden z Simów NPC, po raz pierwszy pojawiający się w The Sims: Światowe życie. The Sims W pierwszej części pojawiał się, gdy w naszym domu wisiał obraz smutnego klauna. Pojawiawszy się, chodzi po domu, płacze i kaszle. Można nawiązywać z nim interakcje, ale gdy chcemy go pocieszyć, obraża się. Pojawia się również, gdy Sim ma zły nastrój. Są trzy sposoby, by się go pozbyć: *Sprzedać obraz kodem move_objects on. *(Jeśli mamy dodatek Abrakadabra) pojechać na magiczną parcelę, gdzie znajduje się kolejka. To rozweseli klauna i będzie się w kółko śmiał. *Możemy również zadzwonić po ekipę, która się go pozbędzie. Trzeba zapłacić około 400 simoleonów, pewien Sim przychodzi do domu i goni za Klaunem, aż go się pozbędzie. The Sims 2 Nie występuje w The Sims 2 (z wyjątkiem zdjęcia na kartoniku z mlekiem). Został zastąpiony [[Towarzyski Króliczek|'Towarzyskim Króliczkiem']]' '(różowym, żółtym lub niebieskim), który przychodzi, gdy Simowie mają czerwony pasek potrzeby towarzystwa. The Sims 3 W The Sims 3 leży w grobie na cmentarzu w Sunset Valley. Jego duch jest niebieski, co znaczy, że się utopił. Prawdopodobnie nie jest to Smutny Klaun z The Sims 1, gdyż akcja w The Sims 3 dzieje się przed wydarzeniami z pierwszej części gry. Jest to być może klaun, który ma postawiony pomnik w The Sims 1 i przy którym jedynkowy klaun cały czas płacze. W opisie napisane jest, że zginął śmiercią tragiczną - utopienie się jak najbardziej tutaj pasuje. thumb|Smutny Klaun (z The Sims) na opakowaniu mleka w The Sims 3 W tej części jest to zwykły Sim, którego możemy ożywić i grać nim. Jednak tutaj jest bardziej wesoły i kolorowy. Gdy Sim przygotowuje jakąś potrawe z użyciem mleka, można zobaczyć z tyłu kartonu Smutnego Klauna. ' ' The Sims 3 Nie z tego świata Jeśli jesteś czarownikiem to możesz na wysokim poziomie alchemii (chyba 10)możesz zrobić miksturę'"Pochodzenie Tragicznego Klauna"',najpierw trzeba kupić książkę w sklepie,później ją przeczytać i wyważyć. Ciekawostki *W The Sims 3 posiada cechę "boi się wody" i "niezdarny", co mogło przyczynić się jego śmierci. *W The Sims 2 jego zdjęcie widnieje na kartonie mleka. Przypomina klauna z The Sims. *Akcja The Sims rozgrywa się po akcji The Sims 3, czyli kilkanaście lat później. A przecież w The Sims 3 klaun już nie żyje. Być może - wskrzesił się lub miał dziecko, co jest mało prawdopodobne... *Istnieją plotki, że Klaun miał asystentkę, a ona razem z nim spoczywa na cmentarzu w Sunset Valley. Prawdopodobnie to była Opal Suarley. *Smutny klaun z Abrakadabrowa ciągle płacze obok wielkiego pomnika innego klauna. W opisie tego pomnika jest napisane, że został postawiony na cześć komika, który zginął tragiczną śmiercią. Dlatego należałoby sądzić, że klaun z trójki nie jest tym z jedynki. *W The Sims 3 w morzach i nie tylko, pływa kolorowa ryba, która chyba w pewien sposób jest tam na cześć klauna. Zwie się tragiczny błazenek i ma na nosie zabawny, czerwony pomponik. Możemy snuć, że jest to wcielenie klauna. Smutny Klown - tragiczny błazen. Synonimy. A Klown zginął w wodzie. To jest bardzo gorzka ironia od twórców gry. *W The Sims 3 Nie z Tego Świata jest eliksir na 10 poziomie alchemii o nazwie pochodzenie tragicznego klauna , po którego wypiciu można się stać tragicznym klaunem na 1 dzień , jest z tym związany również nastrójnik który towarzyszy naszemu simowi podczas przemiany "Tragiczny Klaun". odejmuje on 40 punktów nastroju. *Podczas przemiany w tragicznego klauna sim ciągle się potyka. Galeria 640px-Tragic Clown's Original Appearance in TS3 02.jpg 640px-Tragic_Clown's_Original_Appearance_in_TS3_03.jpg 640px-Tragic_Clown's_Original_Appearance_in_TS3_01.jpg Duch Smutnego Klauna.jpg|Duch Smutnego Klauna hrs (8).jpg Screenshot-1651.jpg|Grób Smutnego Klauna (Tragic Clown) Zobacz też * Towarzyski Króliczek en:Tragic Clown es:Sunny, el Payaso Trágico fr:Tragic Clown kategoria:Simowie Kategoria:Simowie - mężczyźni Kategoria:Simowie NPC Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Simowie występujący w trzeciej części gry Kategoria:Simowie występujący w pierwszej części gry Kategoria:Chudzi Simowie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Sunset Valley Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Simowie o niebieskich oczach Kategoria:Simowie o blond włosach Kategoria:Dorośli